


Safe like a Smoothie

by BID



Series: Helena [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fem!Tony Stark - Freeform, Female Tony Stark, Snippets, sequel to I don't know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 06:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1294696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BID/pseuds/BID
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki stays after all and Helena finds out. All Toni wants to do is <em>sleep</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe like a Smoothie

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this to get my mind of stuff.

After a night in bed, slow lovemaking and quiet discussion in the morning of what exactly 'staying' meant, Toni had fallen asleep again when the bedroom door opened.  
Short, light steps hurried to his side of the bed and a moment later Loki had a lap full child as she managed to trip somehow.

"Good morning Helena." he said softly, waiting for her to sit up and couldn't help but notice as she flinched violently, staring at him with big, watery green eyes.

But then she seemed to realise who it was, mouth agape and smiling at the same time she gripped the blanket as if to hold herself back from something.  
From hugging him, as she had done many times before.  
But Loki never knew how to answer that, how to handle that trust without getting attached, so he had done nothing, for many, many times until she had stopped doing it, some months ago.  
Toni had told him once that Helena was very empathic, somehow knowing when people were uncomfortable, sometimes even realising what made them react like that and completely rubbish at identifying colours, forms and patterns.

Again feeling a hot iron poker prod his heart, he smiled at her, holding his hand out to her.  
"Come here then, I won't be a fool anymore. I promise my dear."

The reaction was instantaneous.  
She squealed his name, well _Loi_ , jumped at him and wrapping her arms around his neck and just kept on saying "Loi" again and again.  
Letting out peals of laugher when he carefully tickled her sides.

"Hel?" he heard Toni next to him mumble as she rolled onto her back.

Quickly the little girl unwrapped her arms from him, and practically catapulted herself onto Toni's chest, who just let out a defeated 'oof'.  
Then Helena squeezed a kiss on her mothers face and loudly declaring: "Loi is staying!"

Toni laughed at Loki's shocked face when he heard it.  
How would she know?  
How could she _possibly_ know?!

"I told you she's a genius when it's about people. Hey Hel, how did you guess?"

Helena sat up and looked between the two of them.  
"Loi is happy now, and safe. Like a smoothy! But not the ones Dummy makes."

The two giggled and then the girl ran off to the kitchen asking JARVIS to make sunny eggs.

Loki could barely hear the AI answer in his ever polite tone, when a high pitched scream suddenly rang through the whole penthouse.

In an instant he was on his feet, only stopping when he felt Toni grab his wrist.  
"Chill," she said, grinning from ear to ear, flopping back onto the bed "she just found her birthday presents."


End file.
